The Hogwarts Spy
by DarkAngelSnapeLover
Summary: This story of action has just about everything, even my very own American Witch Snape and the Flame Witch is what got me into this! . Updates will come soon! R
1. Chapter 1

THE HOGWARTS SPY

"We've called a professional, Severus. We can t handle the murders of students, even if we know the source," Albus said sternly. A knock sounded on his office door, and Severus opened it. Into the room walked Chrys, a sexy spy that immediately caught Severus's attention.

"Good evening, Albus. I appreciate your offer for work, but The Dark Lord and I are not on good terms. You know of it being him, correct?" she asked. Severus was eyeing her tattoos. She was wearing a black mini skirt, revealing an intricate viper tattoo and a heart, but Severus couldn't read the writing beside them. On her shoulder was a black star with red outline, which matched her hair, which was short and dark with blood red tips. He was admiring every inch of her.

"I understand that, which is why you're here. I've got too much going on, and with Voldemort sending spies here, no one is safe," Albus whispered. Chrys nodded and looked to Severus.

"You re a double agent yourself," she whispered. His eyes were on her front. "Hey! I spoke kindly of you, you heartless pervert!" she hissed. He cleared his throat.

"I apologize, Madam," he bowed,  
"That's a first," she whispered, turning to Albus. "Bellatrix will surely challenge me if she catches me anywhere near some of her spies. Are you willing to let an American witch do your battles? Internationally, we are known for our seriousness, yet peace. Are you going to place your name upon me?"

"You do not fight like us?" Severus asked. Chrys made a fireball in her hands. Severus's dark eyes reflected the light back to her, and another feeling, the one of surprise.

"I believe that is not like an English witch, huh?" she asked sarcastically. She then turned her head back to Dumbledore. "I have my suit with me, but you must decide now if I return fire or not."

"Do I? Of course," Albus replied, nodding his head. "You are not like them, and you are not like those from your homeland. You are an individual, and I believe the system will understand. You are staying with Severus in the dungeon tonight so that you can receive the proper information. His maps are drawn perfectly and he knows the location that you ll spy upon tomorrow. Now, good night."

Chrys walked slowly behind Severus. He used his wand to light the path. Chrys gasped and fire lit in her hand as Mrs. Norris crossed the path, sending a frightening reflection of the cat's terrified face. Chrys sighed as Filch emerged from the shadows.

"Who goes there?" Filch asked.

"It is a guest and me," Severus replied. Filch sized the two up, scoffed, and turned away quietly. Severus then began walking again.

"Sinister character?" she asked.

"No, just a little devious, and mental," he replied. She nodded and watched as he unlocked her room. It was not to her personal taste, but her things were there and it was a place to rest herself. She nodded to him and followed him into his office.

"Have you written out the notes, or must I listen to you speak them?" she asked.

"I will speak them," he whispered. She nodded and looked to the floor.

"Begin."

"But you are not looking at the notes."

"Begin."

"Fine. Bellatrix has a good friend in Hogsmede at the moment, and tomorrow they will take over a secret tavern to discuss plans. Bellatrix is recruiting her for the Dark Lord's latest army. Bellatrix I'm sure you know of, but the friend is very unseen, barely a witch, from the rumors I've heard. She had to go to a special school to learn to control her abilities. It is a rare case, one where her powers waited a very long time before emerging, but now that they are here, she has decided to use them for evil, thanks to Bellatrix and another of the Dark Lord's good female friends, Catalysa, a sinister and dark woman that you do not want to deal with. The illegal curses here are her only curses, and she escaped from Azkaban along with Bellatrix and many others. You will most likely have to deal with them if you make yourself obvious. Those tattoos are going to point you towards Muggle, which places you in a bad position. But, being a Muggle does have an upside. If they capture you, you will gain first-hand information, and you can easily send us those messages using your mental abilities. However, getting out could be a problem. You take me as a fighter, and they will not deal with confrontation. There is too much for them to gain by murdering innocents."

"The maps I will study tonight, and I will use my abilities to scout the area before going tomorrow. I thank you for your help," Chrys nodded, standing to leave.

"You got all that?" he asked, amazed.

"What do you think?" Chrys smirked, leaving the room and going into hers. While she studied the maps, she received a premonition that sent her straight to Dumbledore. After telling him, he awakened Severus, and the two were sent to Hogsmede by broom.  
****


	2. Chapter 2

"How could this happen?" Severus asked.

"As you said, they are heartless beings. They felt as if they were being betrayed by the owners, and they torched the entire area. These brooms are too slow," Chrys replied shakily.

"What do you expect me to do about it?" Severus asked. Chrys slowed, as did Severus. She aligned her broom close enough to wrap her arm around his waist. The two were then engulfed by Flame, then they arrived in Hogsmede just as the argument began.

"You ve spied on us!" Bellatrix screamed shrilly. Chrys sent a fireball into the grass at her feet. She grabbed Severus and began walking towards the screaming Bellatrix, who realized where it came from and began firing curses.

"Don't let go of me!" Chrys whispered. She hovered above the area and sent another one down to her, but from a different direction. Bellatrix gasped again and shot curses into the air. The tavern owners ran inside as Catalysa arrived.

"What's going on?"

"We're being attacked!" Bellatrix replied. Catalysa looked around and saw nothing.

"Oh stop your dramatic foolishness! You ve scared them into not taking us now! We have to set back your friend, and the Dark Lord! He will not be pleased!"

"Do you think I'm not aware!?!" she screamed. She called for her broom, and watched as Catalysa mounted. "We return to him and tell him what happened!"

"Now is our chance," Chrys whispered. Severus nodded as Chrys hovered directly behind them. They began flying at full speed, and Chrys did the same. She sent a mental message to Dumbledore: 'We're going to follow them to our prize.'

Dumbledore couldn't reply, but he wanted her to stay behind.  
****


End file.
